Identity Crisis
by Animelover73
Summary: Takes place while Naruto is off training with jiraiya. He rescues a girl, but finds out she doesn't know who she is. He wants to help her recover her identity, but falls in love with her in the process.


First story in a while. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I was sitting in a clearing with my back against a tree. There were miles and miles of open space as far as my eyes could see; just tall green grass blowing in the breeze.

I felt a sharp pain, and looked down at my body to see that my armed was badly bruised. How did that get there? My calm demeanor began to deteriorate. How did I get here? Where is here? I was looking frantically at my surroundings but nothing seemed familiar. I couldn't remember anything. My heart was racing. What's going on? I kept asking myself.

I stood up quickly and began running, I was heading north, or what I thought was north. I felt so out of place and afraid. I couldn't recall anything, why didn't I have memories? But, more importantly, who am i?

* * *

After running for hours and a few traumatic break downs, I arrived at a small village with busy streets and lots of vendors. I had decided that I needed to calm down and that over reacting at my memory loss would just cause me more stress.

The first thing I needed to do was find out where I was. After that I could possibly get directions to a hospital. Hopefully they would be able to help me.

There must have been a festival going on, due to all the people roaming the streets. It was dark now, but bright lamps lit the streets. Kids were running up and down the path giggling and enjoying their kites and toys.

I was so preoccupied by the sights that I ran into a man. I nearly fell on the ground. I looked up blushing. He was rough looking with a beard and hair that looked like it hadn't been ever been brushed.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said trying to make amends.

"No worries, miss." His voice sounded creepy.

"Actually, can I ask you a question? I'm a little lost and not sure where I am. I need to get to a hospital, is there one here?"

"Actually, there's one right around the corner. I could take you there."

"Okay, thanks!" Against my better judgment I followed the man down the road. Slowly we got farther and farther from the lights and vendors. I was becoming uneasy and wanted to turn back.

"It's just around this corner." He turned a sharp corner and I followed him. My heart dropped when I saw that he'd led me into an alleyway.

"You're pretty gullible." He said as he pushed me up against the side of a building. I began thrashing and trying to get free, but I was too weak.

"Please stop." I begged him. His strength was astonishing and I was fighting back with all my might. His lips were beginning to graze my neck and I felt the tears rushing down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening right now.

"Do u want me to give you something to cry about?" He asked, grabbing my hair viciously, I let out a yell from the pain.

His lips were sucking and biting down hard on my neck and his hands were slipping up my thighs and playing with the hem of my black shorts. I tried pushing him away again, but it wasn't working. My tears were running faster down my face now and I was hoping I would somehow lose consciousness before things got worse.

"Stop! Get off of me!" I began screaming before his hand went over my mouth and he slammed my head hard against the stone wall. I couldn't believe this, how could this be happening to me? My flailing and kicking was getting me nowhere, in fact I think it only pleased the man more. His hands were roaming over my body; they felt like fire burning me with every touch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice suddenly yelled. I fell to the ground as the man who was pushing me up against the wall went flying. I was confused.

There in front of me stood a boy about my age with blond hair and an orange jumpsuit. My attacker stood up and twirled a kunai in his hand before lunging at my rescuer. The boy easily dodged it and kicked him hard in his stomach.

"You better get the hell out of here if you know what's good for you." He said. My attacker stood up slowly, but was then grabbed by the collar of his shirt by the blond boy and slammed into the wall; he fell unconscious to the ground.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked me as he helped me stand, but as soon as I put pressure on my right foot I felt a strong pain in my ankle and nearly fell again. I felt the boy hoist me up into his arms. I couldn't believe he'd saved me from that nightmare.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital, alright?" I nodded. I couldn't speak, I only latched onto him tighter in fear he'd drop me.

* * *

After the nurse confirmed it was sprained she informed me that she would have it healed for me, but all the medic ninja were busy with more serious problems.

"I can take you back to your home if you want. You haven't told me your name." The blond haired boy said with a bright smile, I blushed. How was I supposed to explain that I didn't know?

"I don't know who I am."

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one, hope you guys liked it!


End file.
